Bad Reputation
by ChaosAngel2hardcore
Summary: AU: Mello und Matt auf der Highschool. Matt ist schon oft vom Leben enttäuscht worden. Lässt er sich trotzdem mit Mello ein, der Ärger verspricht, egal wo er hin kommt?


A/N:

Hey Leute. Hier bin ich wieder. Da ich die Story nur hier poste, nehme ich an, ihr denkt euch schon, dass es teilweise wieder etwas härter zugeht… Allerdings nicht in jedem Kapitel.

Warnings: Rape, Depressionen, Gewalt. Zumindest teilweise. Und natürlich Mellos und auch Matts Mundwerk.

Diese Story enthält eine Reihe von OCs. Ich will Wiederverwendung nicht vollkommen ausschließen, aber bitte fragt vorher nach, Sunny zum Beispiel habe ich mir selbst nur geliehen.

Naja, aber jetzt erst mal viel Spaß, lasst mir doch vielleicht mal ein Review da^^

BAD REPUTATION Chapter 1: Der erste Tag Part I

MELLO:

Ich lag noch im Bett und hatte mich gerade nochmal umgedreht, als Rodds Stimme in meinen Ohren dröhnte.

„Mello, verfickte Scheiße, jetzt steh auf! Wenn du zu spät zur Schule kommst…"

„Ja ja…", grummelte ich. Fuck, der Kerl konnte nerven… Ich hasste es, so früh aufzustehen. Was sollte der Scheiß? Es war doch erst halb 7, verdammt…

„Der Bus fährt um zehn nach 7, junger Mann!", brüllte mich Rodd an, als ich langsam die Treppe runter schlurfte. Bus?

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, Mihael. „, ich verzog das Gesicht, ich hasste es, wenn er mich so nannte… „ Der Bus fährt in 40 Minuten und ich erwarte, dass du drin sitzt."

„Ich fahr nicht mit dem Bus!"

Dachte der ich wäre bescheuert?

„Das Motorrad bleibt hier! Deine neue Schule hat keine Parkplätze für Schüler, und da du erst 17 bist, durftest du eigentlich ohnehin noch nicht fahren. Und ich wünsche nicht, dass du gleich an deinem ersten Tag Ärger bekommst, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Die unterschwellige Drohung war kaum zu überhören… Dennoch setzte dieser Mistkerl noch eins nach.

„Du weißt, was dir sonst droht."

„Ja, ja! Kannst du mich jetzt mal in Ruhe lassen? Ich will frühstücken, verdammt!"

„Ich fahre jetzt. Wenn du morgen etwas früher aufstehst, kann ich dich zur Schule bringen."

„Leck mich…"

„Mello, ich warne dich…"

„Ja, ja… Ich geh mich ja schon anziehen…"

Mann… So früh am Morgen so ein Stress… Ich stand vom Frühstückstisch auf und ging nach oben, um mich fertig zu machen. Fuck, jetzt hatte ich nur noch eine halbe Stunde… Eher zwanzig Minuten, weil zehn Minuten brauchte ich bis zur Bushaltestelle. Fuck… Jetzt musste ich mich also tatsächlich total abhetzen.

„Mello, Schatz? Soll ich dir Frühstück einpacken?", hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme. Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, Vivianne!", rief ich. „Ich hol mir in der Cafeteria was!"

Vivianne war Rodds Ehefrau. Eigentlich war sie ganz nett, aber sie ging mir gerade total auf die Nerven. Fuck, die hatten doch genug Zeit mit mir verbracht um zu wissen, dass ich kein Morgenmensch war… Genaugenommen 2 Jahre, seit Rodd mich aus den Fängen der Jugendfürsorge gefischt hatte. Hatte wohl einiges springen lassen, eigentlich wollten sie ihm aufgrund seiner Lebensweise nicht das Sorgerecht für einen 15-Jährigen überlassen. Recht hatten die… Aber in ein Heim hatte ich auch nicht gewollt, nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war. Und sonst konnte sich niemand um mich kümmern, außer Rodd, der mal ein Kumpel meines Vaters und mein Patenonkel war, gab es niemanden, der sich um mich gerissen hätte.

Auch gut. Nicht gut allerdings war, dass er ständig so das Arschloch raushängen ließ. Verdammt, der sollte mir einfach die Ruhe lassen! Ok, ich war von der Schule geflogen, aber deswegen musste der doch jetzt nicht so einen Aufstand proben oder?

Ich zwängte mich in meine engen Lederjeans und zog mir eine Weste an, dann unterstrich ich meine eisblauen Augen mit Kajalstift, fertig.

Meine Schultasche ließ ich stehen, als ich die Treppe runter rannte, mir das Geld auf dem Tresen nahm und zum Bus rannte.

Als ich in der Schule ankam, war ich schon wieder so fertig, dass ich mich hätte hinlegen können. Ok, ich war ohnehin nicht ausgeschlafen, aber die Busfahrt war echt der Hammer. Lauter lärmende kleine Scheißkinder die Scheißmusik hören, und kein einziges interessantes Gesicht. Hm. Außerdem war es verdammt warm da drin gewesen und das hatte mir die Frisur versaut.

Also, in der Schule angekommen, erst mal auf Toilette. Frisur richten. Dann raus, schauen, ob es hier jemand interessanten gab.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich eine Gruppe Schüler in meinem Alter gefunden hatte. Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf, und ging auf sie zu. Ich hatte nie sonderliche Probleme damit gehabt, jemanden zu finden, mit dem ich flirten konnte, viele hielten mich ohnehin für ein Mädchen- was mich manchmal störte, aber nicht, wenn ich nur einen harmlosen Flirt wollte, und manchmal spielte ich auch damit, wenn ich jemanden so richtig bloßstellen wollte.

„Hey, Jungs.", sagte ich. „Möchte mir vielleicht einer von euch sagen, wo das Sekretariat ist? Ich muss mich noch anmelden."

Bingo, zwei dieser Typen waren rot angelaufen. Hatte also wieder geklappt. Irgendwie rechneten die wohl einfach nicht damit, dass irgendein Typ auf die Idee kam, mit ihnen zu flirten- keine Ahnung, vielleicht waren sie auch einfach alle bescheuert. Ich hatte kein Problem damit, schwul zu sein, eigentlich genoss ich mein Leben in vollen Zügen, und dazu gehörte auch, dass ich zwischendurch immer mal einen Freund hatte. Nie was wirklich festes, Gott bewahre, Romantik und sowas war überhaupt nicht mein Ding. Ich war eben nicht für einen Mann allein geschaffen, wer das nicht kapierte hatte eben Pech.

Tom begleitete mich schließlich zum Sekretariat, ich knallte ihm dort die Tür vor der Nase zu. Mir war klar, dass er gerne meinen Namen und so gewusst hätte, aber ich fand es noch ein wenig zu früh, alle wissen zu lassen, dass ich ein Junge war. Gut, ok, die anderen aus meiner Klasse würden es nächste Stunde wissen, dagegen konnte ich wohl kaum etwas tun, aber denen würde ich schon klar machen, dass sie die Klappe zu halten hatten. Ich würde mir einfach in der Pause ein paar Mädels schnappen und die würden ihren Jungs dann schon sagen, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten.

Nachdem ich mich angemeldet hatte, musste ich zum Biologieunterricht. Auftritt, Mello. Ich kam extra fünf Minuten zu spät in die Klasse, grinste den Lehrer nur an, als der stirnrunzelnd auf seine Uhr starrte, und setzte mich, schlug die Beine übereinander und holte erst mal eine Tafel Schokolade aus meiner Jackentasche, von der ich mit den Zähnen laut krachend ein Stück abbrach.

„Mister Keehl, das Essen im Unterricht ist nicht gestattet", sagte der Lehrer. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, packte die Schokolade aber weg, bevor ich meine Klassenkameraden angrinste. Darunter war auch Tom der gerade vor Scham knallrot anlief. Tja, Junge, entweder du entscheidest dich jetzt, aufs andere Ufer zu wechseln, oder der Spaß ist vorbei. So war das halt mit mir…

„Nun, dann kommen Sie doch bitte mal an die Tafel und erklären uns, was die Funktion von Chlorophyll ist, Mr. Keehl, wenn Sie schon so wenig Interesse am Unterricht zeigen."

Nichts leichter als das. Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge, als ich aufstand und wackelte extra mit den Hüften als ich ging. Ich wusste, dass ich in dieser Hose einen verdammt geilen Arsch hatte, und ich wollte dass die anderen das ebenfalls sahen. Dann erklärte ich in aller Ruhe noch mal für Dumme, dass Chlorophyll der Farbstoff war, der die Pflanzen grün färbte und dafür Sorge trug, die Energie, welche er von den Sonnenstrahlen absorbierte, für die Pflanze umzuwandeln, bevor ich zurück auf meinen Platz ging. Volltreffer, die ganze Klasse sah mich an. Und ein Blick genügte, um mir sicher zu sein, mit welchen Mädels ich mich in der Pause und vielleicht auch heute Nachmittag beschäftigen würde- ein, zwei Modetussis, die aber dennoch erschreckend viele Fehler machten, was ihr Makeup und so anging und zwei Mädels, die eigentlich eine gute Figur hatten, diese aber geschickt verbargen.

Ich war nicht gegen Konkurrenz. Sie belebte das Geschäft. Wenn ich die einzig gutaussehende Person an dieser Schule war, dann war das viel zu einfach, irgendwelche Kerle abzuschleppen.

MATT:

„Sara, hast du dein Pausenbrot? Sam, dein Rucksack ist offen. Caroline, du gehst nochmal hoch und kämmst dir die Haare, aber beeil dich, sonst verpasst du den Bus.", hörte ich die Stimme der Erzieherin. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Schon wieder so ein Morgen, den man in die Tonne treten konnte… Ich war der Älteste hier, und wenn ich Glück hatte, schaffte ich es heute wenigstens mich einigermaßen unbemerkt aus dem Haus zu schleichen, bevor die Alte wieder rumnervte.

„Wo ist Mail?"- tja, Pech gehabt.

„Mail Matthew Jeevas! Beweg deinen Hintern hier runter!"

„Ich komm ja schon…", murmelte ich, dann nahm ich meine alte Schultasche, die fast auseinanderfiel und schlurfte die Treppe herunter. Ich gähnte herzhaft.

„Die anderen sind schon draußen, beeil dich, sonst kommst du wieder zu spät. Sieh zu, dass du dir heute kein nachsitzen einhandelst, du hast heute ein Gespräch mit deinem Anwalt, junger Mann."

Ich seufzte. „Ja…"

So kam man überhaupt am besten weg. Einfach alles abnicken, was die Kuh sagte, interessierte ohnehin keinen. Ich verließ das Haus und rannte zur Bushaltestelle. Nicht, dass es mich interessierte, ob ich pünktlich zur Schule kam, aber ich wusste, wenn ich mich diese Woche nicht zusammen nahm, dann war ich dran. Zumindest bis die Gerichtsverhandlung vorbei war, sollte ich mich benehmen.

Ich schaffte den Bus gerade noch so, der Busfahrer warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu, weil ich seine Abfahrt mal wieder verzögerte, aber ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Der konnte mich mal kreuzweise. Genau wie die Lehrer an meiner Schule. Fuck, denen war ich doch ohnehin egal. Solange sie nicht mal wieder Briefe zu mir nach Hause schickten, oder meinen Vormund sprechen wollten, der ein totales Arschloch war.

„Die Jugendhilfe gibt dir nur noch diese eine Chance.", hatte er gesagt. Was das genau bedeuten sollte, wusste ich nicht. Ich war zwar vorbestraft und momentan leider Gottes auf Bewährung, aber solange sie mir nicht nochmal was nachweisen konnten, konnten die mich immerhin nicht einfach in den Knast abschieben. Außer natürlich die Gerichtsverhandlung in drei Tagen fiel negativ aus, dann durfte das nächste halbe Jahr hinter schwedischen Gardinen verbringen- und das letztenendes wegen einer Sachbeschädigung, für die ein Normalsterblicher 40 Dollar hätte latzen müssen und das wars dann.

Aber der Geschäftsinhaber musste ja darauf bestehen, mich anzuzeigen… Naja. Wenn alles so lief, wie ich es mir vorstellte, dann würde das Gericht beschließen, dass der Fall ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert war. Fuck, 40 Dollar konnte ich locker zahlen, und vielleicht noch ein paar Sozialstunden dran hängen, war mir doch egal. Das letzte mal hatte ich zwei Wochen im Park Müll aufgesammelt, nicht die geilste Beschäftigung die es gab, aber auch nicht das schlimmste.

Ich wollte nur auf keinen Fall in den Knast. Verdammt, noch ein Dreiviertel Jahr, dann war ich 18 und konnte mir endlich einen Job und eine eigene Wohnung suchen, die sollten mich in Ruhe lassen, verdammt! Was dachten die denn was so ein Kinder- und Jugendheim war? War auch nicht viel besser als Knast… Gut, ich konnte raus, wenn ich wollte, konnte ich den ganzen Tag irgendwo herumstreunen und selbst wenn ich nachts weg lief, juckte das keinen wirklich, aber in diesem beschissenen Heim gab es so viele verdammte Regeln, gegen die man verstoßen konnte…

Genau genommen hielt ich mich nie daran, aber egal. Es nervte halt. Vor allem, dass man eigentlich nie seine Ruhe hatte, dass die jüngeren Kids ständig meinten, sich von mir Sachen „ausborgen" zu können. Und den Erziehern war man eigentlich egal, solange man keinen Ärger machte.

Mein Bus hatte natürlich mal wieder fast 20 Minuten Verspätung, bis wir in der Schule ankamen. Klar, der Busfahrer gab mal wieder allein mir die Schuld- er wetterte, dass er mich das nächste Mal einfach stehen lassen würde, wenn ich nicht pünktlich an der Haltstelle war. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, stieg aus und zündete mir erst mal eine Kippe an. Würde ich halt doch zu spät kommen, scheiß drauf. Solange ich überhaupt erschien, war das wohl egal, außerdem hatte ich in der ersten Stunde Sport und der Lehrer war ganz froh, wenn ich nicht da war. Einer weniger, der ihm Ärger machte.

Verdammt, in unserem Alter hatte keiner Bock auf Bocksprünge! Wenn man was verkehrt machte, tat man sich an einer Stelle weh, die gerade in unserem Alter verdammt wichtig war. Also streikten wir eigentlich und von daher war es egal, wenn ich zu spät auftauchte.

Ich schlenderte zur Sporthalle, rauchte in Ruhe fertig und ging mich dann umziehen. Zumindest wollte ich das, aber scheiße, Sport zeug zuhause vergessen. Tja. Wenn die vom Heim nicht lernten, dass man mich früher wecken musste, damit ich pünktlich und mit sämtlichen Sachen die ich brauchte, in der Schule war, dann wusste ich auch nicht. Nicht mein Problem, mussten die mir halt wieder eine Entschuldigung schreiben.

Ich ging zum Sportlehrer, der natürlich schon wieder am Verzweifeln war und grinste ihn an. „Hab mein zeug vergessen.", sagte ich, dann setzte ich mich zu den anderen. „Brauchen Sie eine Entschuldigung? Ich meine, wir machen ja eh nichts."

„Ihr sollt den Bock rausholen! Auf dem Unterrrichtsplan steht nun mal Geräteturnen, auch wenn es euch nicht passt! Ich kann euch auch allen eine 6 eintragen, wenn euch das lieber ist!"

„Können Sie nicht, wir müssen nämlich in Sport mittlerweile ebenfalls Klausuren schreiben. Also. Theoriestunde? Wie wäre es, wenn Sie uns erklären, warum wir hier unsere Eier riskieren sollen. Und dann wundert sich die Welt darüber, dass es nur noch so wenige Spitzensportler gibt- klar, die überstehen die Highschool alle nicht, ohne impotent zu werden. Aber das wissen Sie ja sicher.", sagte ich ziemlich frech. Vor dem Sportlehrer hatte eigentlich kein Mensch Respekt.

Der Typ sagte auch gar nichts mehr dazu, nicht mal „Das hat ein Nachspiel". Hatte es nicht. Nicht bei ihm. Der Kerl war zu feige, uns bei der Schulleitung zu melden und am Ende des Jahres würde er uns einfach wieder ein paar Runden laufen lassen, diejenigen die zuletzt ankamen, kriegten eine 4, so wie ich, und das reichte vollkommen. Wer besser war oder wirklich Sport machen wollte, wechselte einfach den Kurs.

Nach Sport war Pause. Ich stand mit den anderen in der Raucherecke und qualmte meine zweite Zigarette. Verdammt war mir schon wieder langweilig… Aber ich durfte jetzt keinen Mist bauen, der Anwalt heute Mittag durfte nichts Schlechtes von mir denken, sonst war ich am Arsch. Hab ich schon mal gehabt, dass ein Anwalt der Meinung war, dass ich eine Lektion bräuchte- das Ergebnis war diese Scheiß Bewährungsstrafe mit zig Auflagen, wie zum Beispiel, dass ich mich einmal die Woche mit einem Bewährungshelfer treffen musste und dass ich nicht von der Schule suspendiert werden durfte. Letzteres war schon ein paar Mal verdammt knapp gewesen, als ich Alkohol mitgebracht hatte oder als ich mal eine ganze Woche geschwänzt hab. Aber irgendwie hatte ich es immer wieder hingebogen.

„Habt ihr schon gehört? Da ist so eine Neue hier an der Schule, in der andern Klasse, die sieht vielleicht scharf aus!", ich blickte auf. Neuzugänge waren nicht all zu häufig, die meisten in unserem Jahrgang saßen wie ich schon seit Jahren auf dieser Schule fest- war halt die öffentliche und jeder der sich diesen Stadtteil mal genauer ansah, wusste gleich, dass er hier besser nicht wohnte.

Um die Ecke war das Neureichen Viertel, aber die schickten ihren wohlbehüteten Nachwuchs natürlich lieber auf die Private oder ins Internat. Feine Pinkel, die sich zu gut für uns waren, pah.

Wer auch immer also die Neue war, die war sich erst mal der generellen Aufmerksamkeit hier sicher. Hm. Ich nahm noch einen Zug von meiner Zigarette, dann drückte ich sie aus. Schellte eh gerade zur nächsten Stunde. Die Neue würde ich schon noch kennenlernen, spätestens wenn wieder Musikunterricht stattfand. Die Lehrerin dafür war jetzt schon seit 2 Wochen krank, aber der Unterricht fand für beide Klassen zusammen statt, von daher… Ich hatte es gar nicht so eilig, Bekanntschaft mit der Neuen zu machen, erst mal schauen, wie die so drauf war. Außerdem hatte meine Freundin etwas dagegen wenn ich mit fremden Mädels quatschte und dann nervte sie mich wieder mit ihrer Eifersucht. Dumme Kuh, echt. Aber was sollte man machen?

Als ich in der Schule ankam, war ich schon wieder so fertig, dass ich mich hätte hinlegen können. Ok, ich war ohnehin nicht ausgeschlafen, aber die Busfahrt war echt der Hammer. Lauter lärmende kleine Scheißkinder die Scheißmusik hören, und kein einziges interessantes Gesicht. Hm. Außerdem war es verdammt warm da drin gewesen und das hatte mir die Frisur versaut.

Also, in der Schule angekommen, erst mal auf Toilette. Frisur richten. Dann raus, schauen, ob es hier jemand interessanten gab.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich eine Gruppe Schüler in meinem Alter gefunden hatte. Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf, und ging auf sie zu. Ich hatte nie sonderliche Probleme damit gehabt, jemanden zu finden, mit dem ich flirten konnte, viele hielten mich ohnehin für ein Mädchen- was mich manchmal störte, aber nicht, wenn ich nur einen harmlosen Flirt wollte, und manchmal spielte ich auch damit, wenn ich jemanden so richtig bloßstellen wollte.

„Hey, Jungs.", sagte ich. „Möchte mir vielleicht einer von euch sagen, wo das Sekretariat ist? Ich muss mich noch anmelden."

Bingo, zwei dieser Typen waren rot angelaufen. Hatte also wieder geklappt. Irgendwie rechneten die wohl einfach nicht damit, dass irgendein Typ auf die Idee kam, mit ihnen zu flirten- keine Ahnung, vielleicht waren sie auch einfach alle bescheuert. Ich hatte kein Problem damit, schwul zu sein, eigentlich genoss ich mein Leben in vollen Zügen, und dazu gehörte auch, dass ich zwischendurch immer mal einen Freund hatte. Nie was wirklich festes, Gott bewahre, Romantik und sowas war überhaupt nicht mein Ding. Ich war eben nicht für einen Mann allein geschaffen, wer das nicht kapierte hatte eben Pech.

Tom begleitete mich schließlich zum Sekretariat, ich knallte ihm dort die Tür vor der Nase zu. Mir war klar, dass er gerne meinen Namen und so gewusst hätte, aber ich fand es noch ein wenig zu früh, alle wissen zu lassen, dass ich ein Junge war. Gut, ok, die anderen aus meiner Klasse würden es nächste Stunde wissen, dagegen konnte ich wohl kaum etwas tun, aber denen würde ich schon klar machen, dass sie die Klappe zu halten hatten. Ich würde mir einfach in der Pause ein paar Mädels schnappen und die würden ihren Jungs dann schon sagen, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten.

Nachdem ich mich angemeldet hatte, musste ich zum Biologieunterricht. Auftritt, Mello. Ich kam extra fünf Minuten zu spät in die Klasse, grinste den Lehrer nur an, als der stirnrunzelnd auf seine Uhr starrte, und setzte mich, schlug die Beine übereinander und holte erst mal eine Tafel Schokolade aus meiner Jackentasche, von der ich mit den Zähnen laut krachend ein Stück abbrach.

„Mister Keehl, das Essen im Unterricht ist nicht gestattet", sagte der Lehrer. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, packte die Schokolade aber weg, bevor ich meine Klassenkameraden angrinste. Darunter war auch Tom der gerade vor Scham knallrot anlief. Tja, Junge, entweder du entscheidest dich jetzt, aufs andere Ufer zu wechseln, oder der Spaß ist vorbei. So war das halt mit mir…

„Nun, dann kommen Sie doch bitte mal an die Tafel und erklären uns, was die Funktion von Chlorophyll ist, Mr. Keehl, wenn Sie schon so wenig Interesse am Unterricht zeigen."

Nichts leichter als das. Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge, als ich aufstand und wackelte extra mit den Hüften als ich ging. Ich wusste, dass ich in dieser Hose einen verdammt geilen Arsch hatte, und ich wollte dass die anderen das ebenfalls sahen. Dann erklärte ich in aller Ruhe noch mal für Dumme, dass Chlorophyll der Farbstoff war, der die Pflanzen grün färbte und dafür Sorge trug, die Energie, welche er von den Sonnenstrahlen absorbierte, für die Pflanze umzuwandeln, bevor ich zurück auf meinen Platz ging. Volltreffer, die ganze Klasse sah mich an. Und ein Blick genügte, um mir sicher zu sein, mit welchen Mädels ich mich in der Pause und vielleicht auch heute Nachmittag beschäftigen würde- ein, zwei Modetussis, die aber dennoch erschreckend viele Fehler machten, was ihr Makeup und so anging und zwei Mädels, die eigentlich eine gute Figur hatten, diese aber geschickt verbargen.

Ich war nicht gegen Konkurrenz. Sie belebte das Geschäft. Wenn ich die einzig gutaussehende Person an dieser Schule war, dann war das viel zu einfach, irgendwelche Kerle abzuschleppen.


End file.
